The Tormented
by Kuze-Chan
Summary: Ternyata, tidak hanya Kise yang mempunyai mimpi yang aneh, rupanya Momoi juga memiliki mimpi yang sama, apakah yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Bagaimanakah nasib Kise dan Momoi selanjutnya? Dan juga, apa hubungan Aomine Daiki terhadap manor itu?
1. Chapter 1 : The Dream

Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san .

ini FF pertama author~

jadi gomennasai kalau ceritanya amburadul X_X

mulai aja ne~~~~

Terinspirasi dari game Fatal Frame III : the tormented .

Hari berjalan begitu suram, semenjak Kuroko Tetsuya, kekasih dari Ryouta Kise meninggal dikarenakan kecelakaan mobil...

Ya, kecelakaan yang diakibatkan oleh kelalaian Kise sendiri, kelalaiannya dalam menyetir mobil tersebut, mengakibatkan ia kehilangan

orang yang ia cintai, kehilangan Kuroko tetsuya...

Kise's POV

aku terus melamun, memikirkan kurokocchi, kurokocchi yang pergi meninggalkanku, sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya ia pergi, ini semua salahku

aku sudah...

"hey Ki-chan, sampai kapan kau akan melamun seperti itu? kau mau pergi tidak?" sebuah suara memecah lamunanku, kulihat momoi,asistenku berdiri didepan pintu dengan

wajah kesal, memang hari ini aku harus memotret bangunan tua diseberang jalan, salahkan pekerjaanku sebagai fotografer

"gomen, yasudah ayo kita pergi sekarang" jawabku pada momoi

End of Kise's POV

Sesampainya di taman rumah itu, langkah Kise terhenti...

Rumah itu memang menyeramkan, tatanan lilin terdapat di kiri dan kanan jalan menuju pintu masuk rumah tersebut, rumah itu sangat besar, mungkin lebih pantas disebut manor daripada rumah.

Menyadari Kise terhenti, momoi pun berbalik dan bertanya pada Kise "ada apa Ki-chan?", Kise yang menyadari kalau ia hanya melamun menatap manor tersebut

hanya menggeleng dan meneruskan berjalan.

-Inside manor-

Di dalam manor, Kise dan Momoi memulai acara potret memotret mereka *ceilah*, setelah selesai memotret beberapa gambar momoi pun memutuskan untuk membereskan peralatannya

"ne Ki-chan" momoi membuka suara

"ya momocchi? ada apa?" kise bersuara, namun ia tidak menatap kearah momoi, ia tetap memotret sudut dan bagian rumah yang dianggapnya menarik.

"aku sudah selesai, aku akan menunggumu diluar" momoi pun keluar, ia tahu dengan hobi kise dalam memotret sehingga tidak berusaha untuk menghentikannya.

Kise's POV

Aku menatap momoi keluar..

"ya..." satu jawaban yang sudah terlambat keluar dari bibirku, karena momoi sudah terlanjur keluar.

aku melanjutkan memotret bagian rumah tersebut, sampai aku menemukan sebuah lorong, ya lorong...

kupotret lorong tersebut dan... gambar yang keluar mengejutkanku, diujung lorong itu...

"Kurokocchi berdiri disana! Aku harus mengejarnya!"

Aku berjalan *ebih tepatnya berlari ==* menyusuri lorong itu, sampai pandanganku kabur dan berubah menjadi putih-abu"

Aku melihat Kurokocchi berjalan menuju suatu pintu, dan membukanya... aku menyadari kalau tempatku bukan dilorong tadi

aku berada disuatu tempat yang penuh dengan lilin disamping kananku

didepanku ada satu pintu besar, aku membukanya dan dihadapkan pada suatu pemandangan yang mengerikan

aku melihat makhluk tembus pandang yang berdiri di belakang tatami yang ada didepanku, aku berusaha mendekatinya namun ia menghilang...

End of Kise's POV

Kise berusaha mencari Kuroko, mengikuti kemana bayangannya pergi, mellihat dan menghindari berbagai makhuk aneh yang muncul dihadapannya

termasuk "man in white" yang mencoba membunuhnya dengan sebuah cangkul.. atau pedang? entahlah Kise tidak peduli, yang ada dikepalanya saat ini hanya Kuroko, Kuroko dan Kuroko

Kise terus berjalan, mengikuti kuroko, sampai ia memasuki sebuah pintu besar, yang membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang luas, didepannya Kuroko berjalan membuka pintu kecil

dan masuk kedalam, tidak menghiraukan teriakan Kise yang terus memanggilnya, Kise berlari ke pintu itu, ia tidak perduli apapun, yang ia inginkan hanya Kuroko.

kuroko yang telah menghilang dari kehidupannya selama ini, ia berlari melewati dua wanita penjaga pintu itu, tanpa Kise sadari, dua wanita tersebut tidak memiliki mata, terlebih

tubuh mereka dipenuhi jarum dan darah masih menetes keluar dari tubuh mereka.

Saat ia membuka pintu itu, kesadarannya menghilang... Ia kembali ke tengah lorong itu, lorong dimana ia memotret Kuroko dengan Momoi yang berteriak memanggil namanya agar ia cepat keluar.

Waktu berlalu, Kise hanya dapat memandangi foto ditangannya, merinduan sosok dalam foto itu, foto yang ia ambil saat memotret gedung tua itu

sejak saat itu, ia selalu bermimpi aneh, Kuroko masuk ke manor itu seakan mengajaknya dan setelah ia masuk, ia malah diterkam oleh perempuan bertattoo biru.

dan lebih parahnya, perempuan itu berhasil menyentuh pundaknya ketika ia berlari menjauhinya, menyebabkan ada luka memar ditubuhnya yang semakin hari semakin sakit saat ia bangun dari tidurnya.

Kise lelah, ia akui, lelah mengejar bayangan Kuroko yang terus menghantuinya masuk ke manor itu, ia lelah setiap malam harus bermimpi yang sama dan bangun dengan memar yang semakin

menjalar ke tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang mimpi, kemudian ia ingat...

kemarin ia mendapat surat dari teman lama Kuroko, yang kebetulan menyelidiki kasus itu juga, manor itu. Sadar kalau itulah petunjuk yang dapat membawanya membuka rahasia manor itu

juga kuroko yang setiap malam masuk ke manor tersebut, Kise segera menghubungi teman Kuroko tersebut, Aomine Daiki..

TBC

Wuaaa .

FF Kacau ini udah selesai chapter 1 nya T^T *sujud sembah*

Mohon Reviewnya ya minna,

Sekali lagi gomen atas kekacauan FF GaJe ini, gomen jika ga seram :'(

Akhir kata review ya~~~~ *ditabok readers : tadi udah bilang! =_=*


	2. Chapter 2 : The Sign

Chapter baru update ^o^  
Kali ini chapter lebih panjang berhubung author sudah mandi kembang tujuh rupa dan mendapat banyak ilham *plakk

Balasan review:  
. : umm,, iya saran diterima ^o^, soal FF "Separated Away" itu, aku udah baca dari dulu, habis aku fans berat KnB dan shipper KiKuro couple .

Seicchin : hai' senpai~~~~~ :p

OKlah, kita mulai baca aja FF nista ini  
Gomen kalau masih kurang seram

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Sign**

Kise berusaha menghubungi Aomine Daiki, teman Kuroko, dan setelah berhasil Aomine berjanji akan membantu Kise.  
Malam tiba, Kise tertidur, dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ia bermimpi hal yang sama, masuk ke manor itu...

Tapi, malam ini berbeda, Kise tertidur di lantai dan hanya tertutupi kain putih yang tipis. Kise mencoba bergerak, namun tubuhnya terasa kaku, ketika ia melihat ke telapak tangannya, ia menahan napas. Tangannya, terpaku di lantai...  
Dalam kegelapan, Kise dapat melihat 4 anak perempuan berpakaian layaknya miko, mereka berlutut di telapak tangan dan kaki Kise, dan mereka mulai menyanyikan sebuah alunan lagu  
"Perform the Rite of Stakes, her limbs pinned tight"  
Mereka terlihat sangat damai, namun menakutkan disaat yang bersamaan, terlebih dengan paku dan palu ditangan mereka, mereka mulai berlutut dan menaruh paku tersebut di telapak tangan dan kaki Kise, Kise merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, saking sakitnya sampai ia merasa sakit itu menjalar ke tubuhnya. Tak lama, Kise merasakan tattoo berwarna biru menjalar ke tubuhnya, tattoo yang serupa dengan wanita bertattoo yang ditemuinya, tattoo yang menyebabkan sakit ditubuhnya. Kise melihat keempat anak tersebut, mereka menaikkan paku mereka, bersiap memaku Kise, selain itu, tattoo itu telah menjalar ke matanya, membuat pandangannya buram, kemudian ia merasakan sakit di tangannya, merasakan paku itu menancap dalam ke telapak tangannya, merobek daging dan mematahkan tulangnya, Kise berteriak, menatap keatas, tubuhnya mati rasa.

...

Sesaat kemudian, ia ada di lorong manor tersebut.

Kaget, shock, Kise melihat ke telapak tangannya, tak ada darah, tak ada tattoo bahkan lubang hasil tancapan paku pun tak ada. Kise membuka pintu dibelakangnya, ia keluar dari mimpinya.  
"Ki-chan? Ki-chan? Daijobu desuka?"  
Momoi kelihatan panik, ia berdiri di samping tempat tidur Kise.  
"Daijobu-ssu"  
Hari ini, tak ada kabar dari Aomine, rumah pun terasa sepi, 10 menit lalu, Momoi pergi untuk memotret salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di pusat kota, mungkin Momoi akan pulang malam

**-Skip time-**

Malam tiba, Momoi masih belum pulang, Kise memutuskan memasak makan malam sendiri dan tidur, ya, tidur

Meskipun ia memiliki trauma pada mimpinya, ia tetap membutuhkan istirahat kan?  
Selesai makan malam, Kise merebahkan tubuhnya, mimpinya dimulai kembali...  
Kise berjalan masuk ke manor itu, dengan baju berlengan panjang berwarna merah dan jeans putih, pakaian yang ia gunakan saat Kuroko kecelakaan...

Ditangannya terdapat sebuah senter, yang entah darimana asalnya.  
Dilorong manor itu, tepat di bagian kirinya, ada sebuah pintu, Kise mencoba untuk membukanya  
"Terkunci... Lambang apa ini?"  
Kise menatap lambang "Notched Arrow" di gembok pintu itu, mungkin dia harus mencari jalan lain.  
Kise berjalan maju, menemukan 2 jalan yang berbeda, kiri dan kanan  
Kise memilih kiri, setelah mengikuti jalur tersebut ia sampai disebuah pintu, seorang anak kecil berdiri menatapnya dengan air mata berlinang, kemudian menghilang...

Shock, Kise terdiam sebentar, kemudian kesadaran menghampirinya dan ia membuka pintu dihadapannya.

Ruangan yang luas, terdapat tungku api di tengahnya, disana Kise menemukan sebuah botol coklat, sepertinya obat herbal.  
Diruangan itu, terdapat satu tangga di bagian kiri dan satu di kanan  
Di ujung ada satu pintu besar, namun terkunci, Kise berusaha naik ke tangga di kanan, di atas  
ada pintu, namun tersegel, turun kembali dan Kise menemukan sesuatu yang mengerikan baginya

"Ini... Bukan salah anak-anak..."  
Bisikan lemah seorang wanita mengagetkannya, Kise berbalik, 2 meter dibelakangnya ada seorang ibu dan anak... Berpegangan tangan, tidak lama kedua sosok itu menghilang.  
Kise mengumpulkan nyawanya, kemudian naik ke tangga disebelah kiri, Kise mendongak ke atas, dia melihat seorang pria dengan baju putih lusuh dan celana jeans yang sedikit sobek berjalan lurus ke sisi lain tangga  
"Hey, berhenti!"  
Sosok itu tidak berhenti, Kise berlari naik...

Kosong

"Hantu... lagi..?" Kise berbisik pelan  
Mata Kise hanya tertumpu pada satu pintu didepannya, belum ia beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat tangan yang mendorong suatu barang, kemudian menghilang kedalam lemari pakaian, Kise mendekati barang itu

Camera Obsucra  
Seingatnya, kamera ini dapat menangkap sosok yang tak kasat mata  
Terdapat rol film berwarna biru bertipe-14 didalam kamera itu.  
Menatap kameranya, Kise pun melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu didepannya dan membukanya.  
Hanya koridor sunyi didalamnya, tapi ia mendengar satu suara  
Seperti bunyi besi yang dihantamkan pada besi yang lain, Kise mencoba mencari apa itu, kemudian ia sampai ke koridor berbentuk kotak, menjelajahi koridor itu, ia menemukan lubang intip.

Kise yakin suaranya berasal dari sini, tapi ia tak dapat melihat apa-apa.  
Kise menaikkan kameranya, mengintip lubang itu dengan kameranya.  
Sesosok gadis berpakaian miko terlihat, ia seperti memukulkan palu besi ke paku besar ditangannya, sadar diperhatikan, gadis itu berbalik.  
Sebelum ia menghilang, ia sempat berkata  
"Siapa disana?"  
Kise melangkah mundur, jantungnya berdegup kencang, kamera ditangannya hampir jatuh kalau saja ia ceroboh.

Sesaat kemudian, Kise mendengar suara tangis, tangis seorang lelaki(?)  
"siapa?" suara Kise gemetar, ia takut, sangat.  
Kise menjelajahi koridor itu, kembali ke pintu tadi, ia menemukan celah, mengintip kedalam, ia  
menemukan lelaki yang tadi dilihatnya ditangga, lelaki berambut hijau dan berkacamata tadi.

Tanpa Kise sadari, tangannya memencet tombol potret, gambar yang aneh keluar  
"TIDAK! MENJAUH DARIKU!"  
Lelaki itu berteriak histeris, berlari menjauhi Kise, Kise berusaha memanggilnya, namun ia telah pergi.  
Kise kembali ke tempat dimana ia melihat tungku api ditengah ruangan itu. Membuka pintu keluar, kembali ke koridor awal, namun...

"Apakah... Kau melihatnya?"

Kise berbalik dengan cepat, tak ada orang disana, menennagkan diri, Kise kembali mencoba membuka pintu  
"Dimana... dia?  
Kise mendengar suara anak kecil, melihat ke bawah, ada sesosok anak kecil dibawahnya!  
Ia melangkah mundur, namun ia merasakan hawa lain dibelakangnya...  
Kise merasa ibu dari anak itu menyerangnya, dengan cepat ia memencet tombol potret di kameranya  
Mengulangnya berkali-kali sampai ia merasa hantu itu pergi  
Anak kecil itu berteriak  
"KAU MEMBUNUH AYAH!"  
Dengan sadisnya, Kise memencet tombol berkali-kali sampai kedua hantu itu pergi, menarik nafas panjang, Kise membuka kembali pintu tadi.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, ada kertas yang terinjak olehnya  
"Ini bukan salahku, aku tidak pernah meminta untuk hidup"  
Kemudian ia mendengar bisikan yang lumayan menggambarkan ke-depresian dari lelaki berambut hijau tadi  
"mati, kalau saja aku mati... aku pasti sudah diambil, kenapa hanya aku yang hidup? Aku... Hanya aku yang selamat karena aku mau, karena aku berusaha, tapi... Jika aku mati bersama yang lain, aku... aku tak akan..."  
"Hey kau tak apa?"  
Kise bertanya pelan, takut lelaki itu kabur lagi  
"Dia DISINI!"  
Lelaki itu lari, Kise menoleh kebelakang, melihat wanita bertattoo itu lagi  
Kise berlari sekuat tenaganya, pintu didepannya, hanya itu yang dapat membuatnya keluar dari mimpinya

"aku ingin tidur... selamanya..."

suara dingin perempuan tadi membuat Kise semakin takut, setitik air mata sudah siap mengalir membasahi pipinya.  
"sedikit lagi, aku mohon" berlari sekuat tenaga Kise mendobrak pintu tadi dan...  
Kise terbangun, keringat membasahi tubuhnya  
Ia mengernyit, sakit, dibagian yang pernah disentuh perempuan bertattoo itu  
"tak ada yang pernah bisa melepaskan diri dari kutukanku"  
sesaat, Kise merasa mendengar suara perempuan tadi namun dengan cepat tergantikan dengan suara momoi

"Ki-chan, daijobu desuka? Kau tadi menangis, doushita no?"  
"tak apa, hanya mimpi buruk" Kise tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan manager yang  
dianggapnya saudara sendiri  
"ne, Ki-chan, akhir-akhir ini kau sering bermimpi buruk, turunlah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan" satu kalimat panjang sebelum momoi keluar dari kamarnya dan turun kelantai dasar.

Kise menarik napas panjang, bangkit dan membuka pintu kamarnya, dibawah, ia melihat momoi dengan dress pink beserta celemek dengan warna senada sedang menyiapkan makanan.  
Kise menatap keluar jendela, akhir-akhir ini hujan tak pernah berhenti. Hujan memang tak pernah berhenti setelah kematian Kuroko. Seakan-akan mereka ikut menangisi kepergian lelaki itu.  
"Ki-chan, tadi ada titipan surat, katanya untuk Tetsu-kun"  
"Hai' " hanya jawaban singkat yang keluar dari bibir Kise

Kise membuka surat yang diberikan Momoi, dari Aomine?! Mungkin berita baru mengenai manor itu, tapi kenapa untuk Kuroko? Kise menatap kembali amplop surat itu, sepertinya dari seminggu lalu, mungkin Momoi lupa memberikannya? Atau apalah, Kise tak peduli

_Dear Tetsu, _  
_Maaf kalau terlalu pendek _  
_Bagaimana keadaan disana dengan Kise? _  
_Aku melihat foto yang kau kirimkan kepadaku, dia benar-benar pria yang tampan! Wah aku cemburu~ _  
_Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin melanjutkan mencari tahu soal urban legend itu, seperti yang kupikirkan, gejala yang terjadi pada Ryo, keponakanku sama dengan yang ada di legenda itu. _  
_Sehubungan dengan legenda itu, aku menemukan kamera Obsucra yang kudapat di dekat "Lost Village" _  
_Kurasa, ada hubungannya dengan urban legend itu_

_Tertanda,_

_Aomine Daiki_

Sebenarnya, Aomine merupakan teman baik Kuroko, mereka bekerja sebagai peneliti dan merupakan sahabat baik  
Aomine merupakan sahabat dari kakak Momoi juga, katanya, Kakak Momoi menitipkan Momoi pada Kuroko. Kira-Kira begitulah cerita sampai Momoi bisa ada disini.  
"Dai-chan bercerita tentang Kamera Obscura, mungkin ada di kamar Tetsu-kun"  
"Baiklah, aku keatas dulu"  
Kise naik keatas, memasuki kamar Kuroko.  
Kamar berwarna biru, sesuai dengan mata Kuroko

"Ada yang kau butuhkan, Kise-kun?"  
Tanya Kuroko  
"Oh, aku hanya-"  
Kise kaget, ia mendapati kosong, hanya khayalannya lagi,'bodoh' pikirnya, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, mengingat masa-masa mereka dulu, saat masih bersekolah di Teiko, berpisah saat SMA dan akhirnya kembali bertemu sebagai sepasang kekasih setelah itu.

Ia melihat memang ada kamera Obscura diatas meja, beserta...  
Gambar yang dia dapatkan semalam?!  
Kise juga membawa beberapa berkas urban legend dari perpustakaan kecil kamar Kuroko ke kamarnya.  
Kise membuka satu persatu dokumen Kuroko  
Disana ada satu tulisan

**"The Lost Village"**

Lost Village a.k.a All Gods Village, desa yang menggunakan anak kembar sebagai tumbal, dengan adanya calamity di desa itu, seluruh desa hancur, hanya ada satu wanita yang selamat, namanya Yae Kurosawa, dia sebenarnya memiliki saudara kembar bernama Sae, namun saudaranya menghilang dan diketahui Yae kehilangan ingatan.

Kabarnya jika anda berjalan jauh kedalam hutan dan melewati patung kembar disana, maka anda akan terperangkap selamanya dalam desa itu dan pagi/siang tak akan pernah datang. Kabarnya legenda itu diperkuat dengan tertawaan maniak dari seorang wanita.

Tak jauh dari sana, ada lagi legenda sebuah mansion bernama "Himuro Mansion", sepertinya mansion ini menjadi titik dari kasus menghilangnya Akashi Seijuuro, kakak kandung dari Momoi.

**"Legenda Rope Temple dan Rumah Mutilasi"**

Kabarnya, banyak manusia meninggal di wilayah Himuro Mansion dan mayat mereka selalu ditemukan berada di dalam Himuro Mansion dengan pergelangan tangan, kaki dan leher putus serta ada bekas tali.

Ada lagi legenda lain **"Manor of Sleep"**  
Legenda yang dimulai tahun 1960 ini masih dalam penelitianku.

Ada satu lagi potongan surat kabar :

Sebelum pagi datang, pasangan ibu-anak dari Myojin Village ditemukan menghilang. Sang ibu bernama Makie Kuzuhara dan anaknya ,Kozue.  
Makie mencari suaminya yang hilang, setiap hari ia pergi ke daerah pegunungan untuk mencarinya.  
Seorang saksi berkata "aku pergi mencari mereka kemana-mana, namun tak ada, setelah memeriksa rumah mereka pun aku hanya menemukan sepasang tanda yang sepertinya terbuat dari tinta". Banyak juga kabar orang menghilang disertai tanda tinta tersebut.

Kise mengecek gambar di kamera tersebut dan menemukan film type-14, setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan momoi, kise pergi ke Dark Room, tempat ia mencuci film dan menjadikan film tersebut sebuah foto

Setelah merendam film tersebut, Kise mengangkat dan mengeringkannya, mencoba melihat gambarnya.  
Apa yang ia lihat kemudian membuat napasnya tercekat, itu adalah lelaki berambut hijau berbalut pakaian yang lusuh semalam. Foto yang tak sengaja ia ambil semalam.  
"Manor ini... Lelaki ini... Mimpiku... Apa semuanya berhubungan denganmu, Kurokocchi?" suara Kise terdengar parau.

Kise berlari ke ruang tengah.  
Ia segera menjumpai Momoi

"Momocchi, maukah kau membantu mencari tahu siapa lelaki di foto ini?"  
"Uhh, ini foto lama..."  
Kise merengut, namun dengan cepat ia tersenyum  
"Daijobu, kalau kau tak bisa"  
Perkataan Kise meluluhkan hati Momoi  
"Daijobu Ki-chan, aku akan berusaha mencarinya"

Sepatah kata terakhir sebelum Momoi keluar ruangan dan mencari berita mengenai lelaki itu, sedangkan Kise hanya menunggu di rumah.

_-Time Skip- _

Sore tiba, suara deringan telepon menyadarkan Kise dari lamunannya, ia mengangkat telepon

"KI-CHAN! Aku menemukan berita mengenai lelaki itu, namanya Midorima Shintarou, ia merupakan korban kecelakaan pesawat setahun lalu, kabarnya sampai sekarang ia masih trauma dan mengigau yang tidak-tidak, makanya ia masih dikarantina di rumah sakit, tidakkah kau ingin menjenguknya?"

Kise terdiam, Midorima...

"baiklah, aku akan menjenguknya"

Kise mengganti pakaiannya dan pergi ke rumah sakit, di daerah tempat tinggalnya memang cuma ada satu rumah sakit. Dengan cepat ia menaiki motornya dan berangkat kesana.

"Dia selalu tertidur dan jarang terbangun, kalaupun dia bangun, mungkin hanya beberapa saat kemudian ia tertidur lagi" jelas dokter yang mengantar Kise. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar Midorima, dokter membukakan pintu untuk Kise dan pamit untuk melakukan pekerjaannya.  
Bau alkohol menusuk indra penciumannya, mengingatkannya pada Kuroko yang sangat benci dengan rumah sakit.  
Diujung kamar, terlihatlah Midorima, kemudian Kise teringat permohonan Midorima di mimpinya

_"Bangunkan... aku..."_

Kise baru saja ingin menyentuh pundak Midorima namun sebuah tanda hitam menjalar naik ke leher Midorima, tanda itu berubah menjadi tattoo ular dan menjadi berwarna biru tua, tanda itu menjalar naik ke wajah, dan mata Midorima, membuat matanya terbuka dan berubah menjadi warna biru tua.

Kise berteriak histeris, berlari kemudian, sekilas ia mendengar teriakan Midorima dan bisikan pelannya "aku tak ingin melihat lagi... melihat itu... lagi"  
Kise diam, ia berbalik hanya untuk kembali mengecek Midorima, namun Midorima tak ada disana, hanya tanda hitam berbentuk tubuh manusia yang tersisa.

Kise pulang, setelah sebelumnya bertanya apa dan kenapa pada dokter.  
Setelah membersihkan diri, ia merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Sebenarnya ia takut terlelap, namun, ia harus tidur, dia bukan robot yang bisa beraktivitas 24 jam.

Kise masuk ke manor itu lagi, dia mencoba mencari jalan yang lain, jalan kanan, berseberangan dengan jalan kiri yang ia tempuh kemarin.  
Ia masuk ke ruang tatami, ke ruang samping dan menaiki tangga, sampai ia tiba ke ruangan berbentuk "L"  
Ia mencari pintu di ruangan ini, dan Kise mendapatkannya di ujung tikungan L itu.  
Kise membukanya dan alhasil, dia sampai ke ruangan dimana Midorima ada sebelumnya. Dia melihat samar-samar bayangan Midorima sebelum dia melangkah menuju Midorima dan melihat 3 bayangan mengitari Midorima

Midorima terlihat histeris, ia berteriak tak jelas, hanya beberapa kata yang tertangkap di telinga Kise  
"Aku... Apapun! Jangan...ku!"  
"CUKUP!"

Setelahnya, dia mulai menerjang Kise

Midorima mencoba membunuh Kise, Kise yang sudah tahu jika kameranya bias menangkap atau membunuh hantu, menggunakannya.  
kise memotret Midorima, beserta tiga bayangan yang ikut menyerangnya tadi, setelah beberapa jepretan dari Kise, ketiga bayangan itu menghilang, menyisakan Midorima sendirian.

Kise mencoba mendekati Midorima namun dia sadar, tubuh Midorima penuh tattoo, Midorima sekarang sudah merupakan hantu, dia bukan manusia lagi  
Midorima bangkit, menyerang Kise, Kise memotret Midorima, satu jepretan, dua jepretan, jepretan ketiga, Kise gagal, Midorima berhasil mencekik lehernya, rasanya sangat perih, tattoo sedikit terlihat di tubuh Kise  
dengan sekuat tenaga,Kise mencoba mendorong Midorima dan menekan tombol potret sekali lagi, akhirnya Midorima menghilang.

Kise menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan kasar. Dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan tadi.  
satu kesalahan yang dia buat, dia tetap menatap kebelakang, samar-samar dia mendengar suara Midorima  
"Kau tak menyukaiku?"  
Takut, Kise buru-buru berbalik dan kaget, shock dengan penampakan Midorima didepan mukanya.  
Jarak wajahnya dengan Midorima hanya 5 senti, bagaimana tidak shock?

Dengan ganas, Midorima mencengkram pundak Kise, entah kenapa, Kise melihat seluruh tattoo Midorima pindah ketubuhnya, menjalari tubuhnya, hamper masuk ke matanya  
Sakit, bahkan lebih sakit dari apapun

Setelah itu, ia kehilangan kesadarannya, dan terbangun di tempat tidurnya, di dalam kamarnya.  
Tubuhnya berkeringat, pergelangan tangannya perih, saat ia berbalik melihat ke pergelangan tangannya, ia bertatap mata dengan Midorima, Kise menarik tangannya dan Midorima menghilang.  
rasa sakit dibagian yang disentuh perempuan bertatoo itu juga terasa sangat perih, seakan-akan seseorang sedang menggergaji bagian pundaknya. Kise cepat-cepat melihat bagian pundaknya, ia dapat melihat tattoo dengan jelas dibagian pundaknya, kemudian menghilang.

Midorima, dia juga memiliki tattoo yang sama, itu berarti dia juga memiliki mimpi yang sama dengan Kise. Apakah Kise juga akan mati seperti Midorima? Dengan begitu kan dia bias melihat Kuroko lagi, tapi bagaimana dengan Momoi? Dia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi, selain itu, Momoilah yang selalu ada disamping Kise selama ini, Kise tak mau Momoi sedih  
Ia juga ingat pesan Akashi untuk menjaga Momoi.

Kise bangkit dan keluar dari kamarnya, saat dia menuruni tangga, dia melihat Momoi sedang berdiri memandang keluar jendela, menyadari kehadiran Kise, Momoi segera menyapanya  
"Ohayou Ki-chan umm, ano… ini diary Shintarou-san, kau berniat membacanya?" ucapnya seraya menyodorkan buku harian ketangan Kise.  
"umm… arigatou ne momocchi" ucap Kise riang sedangkan Momoi hanya tersenyum manis

kise mulai membuka buku itu dan membacanya

**8/10 :: cerah**  
Aku kira menulis di buku harian lebih baik untukku. Aku hanya berharap dapat lari dari mimpi burukku selama ini. Aku selalu sendirian. Jika seseorang membaca ini, aku harap dia dapat membantuku

**8/11 :: mendung**  
Keluargaku dan Mimi-chan meninggal. Tetapi, perasaan kesepian dan sendiri lebih sakit dari rasa kehilangan akan orang yang dicintai. Menjadi satu-satunya yang hidup… dan ditinggalkan sendirian

**8/13 :: mendung**  
Aku mendapat mimpi yang mengerikan, aku ada di manor tua, salju berjatuhan, tapi aku melihat mereka, keluargaku masuk kesini. Kalau aku masuk pasti aku bias bertemu mereka, tapi mungkin jika aku masuk terlalu dalam, aku tak bias kembali lagi.

**8/18 :: Hujan**  
Sedikit demi sedikit, aku masuk kedalam. Di dalam dingin dan gelap. Aku mendengar suara nyanyian, aku yakin mereka semua ada didalam. Namun mereka meninggalkanku, karena hanya aku yang selamat.

**8/27 :: Hujan lagi**  
Rasanya sakit, apakah ini rasa sakit dari mimpiku?  
Tattoo-nya menjalar, dokter tidak melihat apapun, tapi aku melihatnya.

**: Hujan**  
Setelah tertidur beberapa hari, aku hanya terbangun sesaat. Aku tak tahu aku mimpi atau tidak. Dokter hanya mendengar ceritaku dengan rasa simpati. Toh, mimpi dan rasa sakitku hanya aku yang tahu

**: Hujan? Entahlah**  
Apakah aku dikutuk karena aku selamat?

**: Hujan**  
Sakit… Apa yang harus kulakukan? Perempuan bertattoo it uterus mengejarku, aku dapat melihatnya bahkan ketika aku bangun. Aku tak mau lihat hal itu lagi

Kise berhenti membaca, jadi dia benar. Midorima memilii mimpi yang sama dengannya. "ini juga Ki-chan"  
Momoi memberikan gambar yang diberikan Kise tempo hari.  
"tidakkah dilengannya itu sebuah tato?", Kise hanya mengangguk tak bersemangat  
"Doushita no?" Kise menggeleng.

"Aku lelah, aku rasa aku butuh tidur" hanya sepatah kata dan Kise kembali menaiki tangga dan masuk kekamarnya, mengabaikan pandangan khawatir dari Momoi.  
"Dia kan baru bangun.."

.

.

* * *

Yayyyy .  
chapter 2 update  
Butuh banyak waktu dan imajinasi untuk membuat ini minna~~~~  
Mohon RnR nya ya~~~  
PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER :'(


	3. Chapter 3 : The Manor of Sleep

Konnichiwa minna-san~  
Chapter 3 update~ Gomen kalau lama updatenya ya~~~  
Maaf kalau chapter ini masih kurang seram dan cara penulisannya masih mengerikan T^T  
OKlah kita mulai baca aja  
Check This Out~~~!

* * *

****

Chapter 3 : The Manor of Sleep

Sekelebat gambar muncul dalam mimpi Kise.  
Salju turun ke manor, empat anak kecil memakai baju miko, salju yang masuk di tengah-tengah atap yang rusak kemudian seluruhnya berubah menjadi putih.

Kemudian Kise terbangun. Dia sadar jika sekarang dia bukan berada di koridor manor melainkan berada di tempat terakhir dia melihat Midorima. Di samping kanannya terdapat senter yang biasa dia gunakan, juga kamera obscura. Kise meraba kantung bajunya, di dalamnya ada sebuah cincin dengan ukiran aneh.

Entah mengapa kunci itu ada di kantungnya..  
Jangan-jangan Midorima yang menaruh kunci itu di kantungnya? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Kise bangkit dan mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, entah mengapa, bertemu dengan Midorima menjadi pilihan terakhir yang ada di dalam kamusnya saat ini. Kise berbelok ke kanan lalu berjalan lurus mencari pintu keluar dari tempat tersebut. Akhirnya, Kise dapat menemukan pintu yang dicarinya setelah lama berputar-putar saking pusingnya dia melawan Midorima. Saat ia akan membuka kenop pintu, Kise mendengar suara parau seorang wanita  
"ini belum cukup…. kita membutuhkan tumbal yang lain… kita harus membuat sang miko tertidur selamanya…"  
dengan cepat, Kise berbalik, syukurlah tak ada siapa-siapa disana.

tunggu?!  
wanita tadi bilang apa? Miko? Apakah itu keempat anak yang kemarin hamper memaku Kise? Entahlah…  
Tapi Kise lebih memilih sang wanita bertattoo yang disebut miko itu.  
Wanita itu memakai pakaian miko, walaupun cuma celananya, bagian atas dari pakaiannya terbuka menampakkan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan tattoo. Keempat anak itu paling hanya asisten miko.|

Saat keluar, Kise dihadapkan pada tiga pilihan, turun ke tangga pertama dan kembali ke koridor awal, menaiki tangga kedua yang sepertinya menuju ke gudang, atau menuruni tangga paling ujung. Setelah berpikir lama, akhirnya Kise memutuskan sesuatu, menaiki tangga kedua.  
Baru saja ingin menaiki satu anak tangga, satu penampakan hantu pria berpakaian putih penuh darah mengagetkannya, pria itu menuruni tangga terujung.  
sayup-sayup, Kise dapat mendengar perkataan pria tersebut  
"masih… belum cukup…"

Rasa penasaran yang tinggi membawa Kise menuruni tangga ujung ketika penampakan pria tersebut sudah hilang. Saat turun, Kise sudah disambut dengan tumpukan kardus tak terpakai, setelah berputar 180o, Kise dapat melihat ruangan yang tidak begitu luas namun kosong melompong, mungkin gudang. Dibawah tangga yang dituruninya tadi, ada sebuah pintu kecil yang tingginya hanya sekitar 50 cm. Terdapat sebuah gembok di pintu tersebut, Kise menelitinya untuk beberapa saat, sekalian merenggut karena adanya gembok itu, mungkin akan menghambat langkahnya.

Lucky! Ukiran di gembok itu merupakan ukiran yang sama persis dengan ukiran di kunci yang tadi ada di saku Kise. Dengan semangat yang tinggi, Kise pun membuka pintu dihadapannya, kunci yang tadi dibiarkannya menggantung di lubang kunci pintu tersebut. Setelah mendorong pintu karatan itu, Kise pun masuk kedalam. Hal pertama yang Kise lihat adalah sekelebat bayangan hitam yang berjalan masuk ke dalam dinding meninggakan noda hitam yang berbentuk tubuh manusia. Kise berjalan menyusuri tempat itu, berusaha mengabaikan bayangan hitam yang dengan setia melayang-layang dalam pikirannya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Kise baru sadar jika filamennya berubah menjadi biru. Sebelumnya, filament itu hanya berubah menjadi warna merah menyala, itupun jika ada hantu di sekitar. Setelah melihat ke sekitar dan merasa kalau memang keadaan aman, Kise berjalan maju, mencoba mengabaikan filamennya yang menyala. Semakin Kise maju, dia baru sadar jika filamennya semakin berwarna biru terang, biru itu mencapai terang maksimalnya disuatu tempat yang terdapat retakan di dindingnya.

Kise melihat retakan tersebut, meneliti retakan tersebut dan melihat sampai kebagian bawah, dimana ia menemukan sebuah…  
Tangan?!  
kise melangkah mundur, ketakutan menguasai dirinya saat ini. Kise memutuskan untuk memotretnya dan keluarlah sebuah gambar, namun gambar itu masih 'undeveloped'.

Setelah memotret tangan itu, Kise tidak memilih untuk menginvestigasi lebih lanjut mengenai tangan tersebut, ia lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya kearah lain. Kise berjalan tak tentu arah sampai ia melihat sebuah pintu, angina dingin berhembus dari balik pintu itu  
"mungkin ini jalan keluar~!"  
dengan semangat yang terlampau tinggi, Kise mendorong pintu itu dan mendapati kenyataan kalau ia hanya berada di halaman rumah tersebut dan di depannya ada bangunan yang lain.

Salju terus turun dari halaman itu, setelah beberapa lama, Kise baru menyadari kalau ini adalah tempat pertama yang ia lihat saat ia melihat Kuroko di lorong bangunan tua yang ia potret tempo hari. Mungkin sebenarnya bangunan ini adalah rumah tua itu.  
Kise melihat kearah kanannya, ada berbagai macam batu nisan dengan lilin berwarna biru, filament kameranya juga sedari tadi terus menyala berwarna biru. Akhirnya Kise memotret nisan tersebut dan keluarlah satu lagi foto 'undeveloped'.

didepannya ada sebuah pintu besar, saat dicek, ternyata ada gemboknya dengan lambang "two mandarins", Kise memutuskan untuk kembali, siapa tahu jika ia terus berlama-lama disana nanti aka nada hantu yang mengejarnya, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kise ingin berlari dari tempat itu. Kise masuk kembali ke pintu dibelakangnya, ketika baru memasuki pintu itu, dia terdiam dan merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Sekarang dia dapat mendengar suara memilukan seorang pria. Suara itu sepertinya berasal dari dalam dinding, mengabaikan hal itu, Kise lebih memilih untuk keluar saja dari ruangan itu namun aura dingin di belakangnya menghentikannya. Ia berbalik dan melihat lelaki berjubah putih, keluar dari satu dinding yang memiliki tanda hitam. Kise langsung mengarahkan kameranya dan mengambil foto, Kise tetap focus ke lubang intip kamera tersebut, lelaki itu masuk ke dalam dinding dan keluar lagi dengan kecepatan penuh menerjang Kise, Kise mundur dan disampingnya ada hantu yang lain.  
Hantu itu muncul dari balik tembok, matanya yang seluruhnya putih membuat Kise menganga di tempat.  
Kakinya terasa membeku namun dengan cepat dia sadar dan belari sejauh mungkin, menunggu hantu-hantu tadi mengejarnya sedangkan ia menyiapkan kamera dan dirinya terlebih dahulu.  
ding dong~! Hantu itu benar-benar mengejar Kise, Kise mencoba memasukka kedua hantu itu dalam focus kameranya dan ia membuat FATAL FRAME shot, shot yang mampu mematikan hantu dengan cepat tentunya

Hantu-hantu itu menjerit kesakitan, satu dari mereka berbisik dengan sedih,  
"Rahasia ini… hilang bersamaku.."  
Kemudian mereka menghilang.  
di tempat hilangnya hantu tadi ada sebuah batu. Kise merunduk dan memungutnya.  
"sepertinya aku harus mencari tempat yang cocok untuk memasukkan batu ini"  
di bawah batu itu ada label bertuliskan "The Sleeping Stone"  
Kise menyimpan batu itu kedalam sakunya dan kembali ke pintu dibawah tangga menuju ruangan kosong yang disangkanya gudang itu.

Satu-satunya tempat yang belum diihatnya hanyalah tangga yang ingin dinaikinya sebelum dia bertemu dengan hantu pria yang membawanya ke gudang ini. Kise menaiki tangga itu dengan hati-hati, di atas ternyata hanya gudang juga, namun kardus-kardus tidak terpakai memenuhi gudang ini, banyak kimono-kimono yang telah using tergantung di ruangan ini, di pojok ruangan ada sebuah pintu dengan mesin aneh didepannya. Kise meneliti pintu itu, desainnya berbentu persegi, dengan dua "sleeping stone" ditempatnya. Satu "sleeping stone" dengan dua gambar aneh dan yang satunya lagi memiliki tiga gambar aneh. Disamping desain persegi itu ada stopwatch yang sudah usang.

Kise memasukkan "sleeping stone" yang tadi didapatkannya ke tempat yang kosong. Batu-batu itu kemudian bergerak sendiri, berpindah dari tempat yang satu ketempat yang lain, kemudian berhenti membentuk suatu formasi. Kemudian pintu terbuka sendiri. Kise pun masuk ke dalam, didalam Kise baru menyadari, dia ada di atap halaman yang penuh nisan tadi. Di depannya ada sebuah pintu, namun untuk pergi kesana, Kise butuh melewati atap yang licin dan tertutup salju, tidak tertutup kemungkinan dia bias jatuh ke bawah.

Kise mengambil satu langkah berani, kakinya gemetaran dan pikiran negative terus berseliweran di kepalanya, kemudian dia mengambil langkah lain  
satu langkah…  
dua langkah…  
tiga langkah…  
akhirnya sampai.  
terengah-engah, jantung berdebar kencang, dan pusing kini melanda Kise. Setelah sekitar lima menit berada di luar, Kise pun memasuki pintu didepannya, didalam kosong.  
Dia hanya berada di dalam ruangan yang kosong dan sangat gelap. Kise melangkah maju, dan menginjak sesuatu.  
sadar kalau ada yang mengganjal sepatunya, Kise mengarahkan senternya kebawah dan melihat sebuah kunci dengan lambang "two mandarins" terukir di pegangannya.  
'kunci untuk pintu dibawah rupanya' pikir Kise. Dia memasukkan kunci itu kedalam sakunya dan kembali keluar dari pintu dibelakangnya. Saat sampai di atas atap, Kise mendengar satu suara. Suara yang sama dengan suara ditempat ia pertama kali melihat Midorima. Suara dari palu yang terbuat dari metal bertemu dengan paku yang terbuat dari bahan yang sama.

Kise melihat kebawah-  
dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia melihat sosok lelaki berjalan memasuki pintu besar yang terkunci oleh gembok berukir "two mandarins" tadi. Kise memicingkan matanya, ITU KUROKO!  
"Kurokocchi!, tunggu! Kurokocchi!" KIse berlari melewati atap penuh salju itu, dia tidak memikirkan keselamatannya, satu-satunya yang ingin dia lihat saat ini hanyalah Kuroko. Kise dengan cepat masuk ke pintu gudang, menuruni dua tangga, merunduk masuk ke pintu 50 cm, berputar mencari pintu dimana ia melihat batu nisan berjajar disana. Dengan cepat Kise merogoh kantungnya, begitu sampai kedepan pintu besar dengan gembok berukiran "two mandarins" itu dan langsung membuka pintunya, menerjang masuk kedalam.

Tak ada Kuroko didalam, didalam hanya ada koridor yang panjang, satu-satunya sinar penerangan hanya lilin yang ada di sisi dinding dan juga sinar bulan yang masuk dari jendela.  
"Kurokocchi, kau dimana?" Kise melihat ke sekitar, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.  
secercah harapan muncul saat Kise menatap lurus ke depan dan melihat Kuroo disana, membuka sebuah pintu.  
"KUROKOCCHI~ ~"  
dan entah kenapa penglihatannya berubah putih dan dia terbangun di tempat tidurnya.

"Kurokocchi… kenapa kau ada disana? Untuk apa kau ada di tempat yang mengerikan itu?"  
Kemudian Kise merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di bahunya, Kise meremas seprai kasurnya, dia melihat tattoo lagi, menjalar lebih jauh dari sebelumnya, dan kemudian menghilang. Kise bangkit dan membuka pintu kamarnya, setelah sebelumnya mengambil foto-foto 'undeveloped' di kamera obscuranya. Kemudian Kise menuruni tangga dan mengangkat telepon  
"halo, keluarga Ryouta disini"

"Ki-chan, ini Momoi, selamat pagi" suara riang Momoi menyapanya di seberang telepon.  
"Pagi Momoi, kau ada dimana?"  
"aku hanya pergi sebentar untuk mencari informasi mengenai Midorima. Ada sedikit informasi yang kudapatkan, dan itu ada di meja belajarku. Kau bias melihatnya kalau kau mau"  
"Baiklah, kapan kau pulang?"  
"Entah, nanti kukabarkan"  
"Baiklah, Arigatou Gozaimasu Momocchi, dah" Kise memutuskan sambungan dan pergi mencuci dua foto 'undeveloped' yang didapatkannya semalam sebelum mengecek data yang diberikan momoi.  
Kise berjalan membuka pintu melewati dapur, kamar mandi dan altar Kuroko.

"kurasa tadi ada seseorang.."  
Kise meneruskan langkahnya dan pergi ke ruangan dimana ia biasa mencuci foto-foto 'undeve;oped' miliknya.  
Kise kemudian merendam foto-foto itu kedalam bahan kimia dan menunggu disana sampai gambarnya muncul.  
gambar pertama, noda hitam di dinding, yang kedua, batu nisan.

Kise mengambilnya dan kemudian menyimpannya.  
"aku harus memberikan foto ini pada momocchi nanti.." gumam Kise.  
Kemudian Kise kembali ke ruang tamu dan menaiki tangga, dia berdiri di depan kamar Momoi, jujur saja meskipun ini rumahnya, dia tidak pernah sekalipun masuk ke kamar Momoi, dia sangat menjaga privasi gadis berambut pink itu, meskipun Momoi mengijinkannya masuk ke kamarnya.

Saat ini Kise harus masuk, ruangan itu berwarna pink cerah, di pojok kiri ada tempat tidur berukuran sedang, di tengah ruangan ada meja kecil dan di pojok atas ada meja belajar Momoi. Diatas meja belajarnya ada sebuah boneka yang memakai kimono, tirai jendela kamar Momoi terbuka, sehingga sinar mentari masuk ke kamanya.  
Kise berjalan menuju meja belajar Momoi, disana ada satu artikel, Kise mengambil dan membacanya

_Midorima Shintarou (26)_

_Satu-satunya yang selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat bulan Agustus lalu. Dia terlempar keluar dari pesawat dan hanya sedikit tersentuh api. Lukanya hanya luka-luka ringan termasuk lebam, dan sayatan-sayatan kecil._

_Saat ditemukan, dia terlihat sangat lemah, kekurangan air, kelaparan dan mengalami stress mental yang berat, apalagi dikelilingi oleh mayat keluarga dan pacarnya. Setelah dikarantina dalam rumah sakit, dia tetap merasa ketakutan akan sendirian dan rasa kesepian. Belakangan, dia mengalami mimpi buruk yang terkadang membuatnya melukai dirinya sendiri agar tidak tertidur. Namun, intensitas waktu tidurnya malah bertambah lama._

_Awalnya ia hanya tertidur seharian, dan banyak yang mengira kalau itu akibat stress mental yang dialaminya, namun seiring berkembangnya waktu, ia bisa tertidur sampai tiga hari berturut-turut._

_Lama kelamaan, ia mulai berhalusinasi dan selalu menggumamkan kata "sakit" atau "ada lebam di seluruh tubuhku", dia juga tertutup dari dunia luar dan lebih sering menyanyikan lullaby aneh, puncaknya, yang seperti kau lihat, Ki-chan._

Kise menurunkan catatan yang dibacanya dan mengambil artikel koran yang terselip diantara catatan Momoi. Disana tertulis :

_"Pasien menghilang"_

_Tanggal 9 bulan ini, pasien bernama Midorima Shintarou menghilang dari kamarnya di rumah sakit Katsuragi. Shintarou belakangan terlihat stress dan mentalnya tidak stabil. Dia diagnosa mengidap "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder", sejauh ini yang ditemukan hanya noda hitam yang terdapat di tempat tidurnya._

Kise menurunkan artikel yang dibacanya, ia merasa sedih atas kasus yang menimpa Midorima, akankah dia berakhir seperti Midorima?

Kise sudah akan keluar dari kamar Momoi sebelum dia menemukan foto yang sepertinya diletakkan menghadap kebawah oleh Momoi. Kise mengangkatnya dan melihat Momoi dengan seorang pria. Di foto itu, Momoi terlihat mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan dasi pink dibalut jaket biru muda yang selalu dipakainya. Disampingnya, seorang pria berambut merah memakai jas dan seragam senada berdiri. Mereka tersenyum lebar menatap ke kamera. Kise dapat melihat sinar di mata Momoi yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Momoi tidak pernah sebahagia dirinya yang ada di foto ini.

"apakah lelaki ini pacarnya? Tapi mereka mirip.. Mungkin mereka bersaudara, Momoi kehilangan satu anggota keluarganya kan?" Kise bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dan meletakkan foto itu ke tempatnya semula.

_-Skip time-_

Setelah makan malam, Kise memberikan foto yang habis dicucinya pada Momoi, dan Momoi berkata akan menginvestigasinya nanti. Saat ini, Kise sedang berbaring di ranjangnya. Pikirannya melayang ke malam-malam yang sebelumnya, dulunya ia merasa takut menjelajahi manor dalam mimpinya itu, namun semuanya berubah, keinginannya untuk bertemu Kuroko dan membawa Kuroko kembali ke pelukannya lebih mendominasi pikirannya, ah, dan juga Momoi,apakah Momoi belum menceritakan seluruh masa lalunya padanya?

Perlahan-lahan, mata Kise mulai menutup, membawanya kembali ke alam mimpinya...

-To Be Continued-

* * *

nyaa~~~ :3  
chapter 3 updated  
mohon REVIEWnya minna-san

Oh ya, author mau balas review dulu

. : nyahahaha, biar ngga tegang-tegang amat itu~ arigatou ^^  
kuroko bigest fans : nanti dipikirkan lagi ya ^^ berasa momoi x kise ya? masa sih? :O, arigatou udah baca and review ^^  
Seicchin : *lempar gunting* ntar dipikirin yo~ #plakk | *sfx : mikirin apaan?!*| me : apaan aja| *abaikan XD

SEKALI LAGI RnR YA MINNA~~~~  
Cling~  
*menghilang* XD


	4. Chapter 4 : The Subduing Song

**Chapter 4**  
**The Subduing Song**

Kise membuka matanya, dia terbangun di sebuah koridor, saat dia melihat kedepan...

dan dia melihat Kuroko berjalan di depannya, dengan cepat Kise bangkit dan mengejar Kuroko, namun secepat itu pula Kuroko menghilang  
tanpa sadar, Kise berjalan jauh melewati koridor tersebut dan saat sampai ketengah, dia baru sadar kalau koridor itu bercabang empat.  
Didepan ada pintu dengan dua lentera didepannya, di kiri ada pintu juga dikanan.  
dengan pilihan acak, Kise memilih "kiri".

Kise melihat proyektor ungu di tengah ruangan itu, sedangkan didepannya ada layar proyektor.  
Kise mengecek proyektor tersebut dan ternyata ada film didalamnya dengan label "Impalement". saat Kise menekan tombol "on", proyektor itu menyala dan menampilkan gambar hitam putih. di layar muncul empat anak yang dulunya ada di mimpi Kise seperti memalu sesuatu, mereka kemudian mengerumuni sesuatu dan memalu barang yang mereka kerumuni...  
Barang? Entahlah... namun Kise menduga itu barang jadi...  
Kemudian gambar selesai, Kise mengambil film yang ada didalam proyektor tersebut dan menyimpannya ke dalam sakunya.

Kemudian, Kise berjalan kebelakang layar proyektor dan menemukan perpustakaan kecil-kecilan disana, buku-buku tertata rapi dan hanya ada satu meja kecil disana, ada satu buku yang menarik perhatiannya, buku itu terletak di meja dengan label " Catatan Folklore (1)"

_Ketika aku melanjutkan pencarianku, aku menemukan kuil yang mungkin menjadi asal mula "Sleeping Priestess". Kuil itu sangat kecil dan tersembunyi jauh ke dalam kawasan pegunungan. sebenarnya, tidak ada penjelasan detail dari penduduk sekitar, namun diketahui kuil itu dapat "mengangkat rasa sakit"mu. Ketika aku berbicara kepada kepala keluarga kuil itu, dia bilang kalau dia menerima tamu sampai musim salju berakhir. Mereka mengadakan ritual disini untuk melindungi wilayah pegunungan yang suci. Laki-laki tidak diperbolehkan ikut dalam upacara ritual, tetapi sepertinya setiap tahun mereka mengundang laki-laki kesana untuk memperpanjang keturunan. Mereka memanggil lelaki itu dengan sebutan "orang luar". Biasanya orang luar yang datang saat musim salju menyembunyikan wajah mereka dan menarik gerobak besar, seperti upacara pemakaman. Sepertinya ritual ini menyangkut "Sleeping Priestess"._

Kise menaruh buku yang dibacanya kembali ke meja, dari raut wajahnya, kelihatan kalau dia sedang bingung dengan isi buku yang dibacanya.  
Kise berbalik arah dan melihat wilayah yang tertutupi gorden merah dan berjalan ke gorden itu, Kise menyingkap gorden tersebut, ada rak buku didalam dengan meja dan kursi, di meja terdapat film tipe-14

BRUK BRUK

...

Buku-buku yang ada di rak tersebut jatuh dengan sendirinya...!  
Tidak lama kemudian, Kise mendengar suara tawa anak perempuan. Kise mendongak keatas...  
dan melihat sosok anak perempuan berpakaian putih yang dengan segera menghilang.  
Kise memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan sosok tersebut dan mengambil film type14 diatas meja dan keluar dari wilayah yang tertutupi gorden merah tersebut. Di depannya sekarang, ada aula yang kosong yang dibagian kanannya terdapat sebuah jeruji besi yang besar, Kise berjalan kearah sana, di balik jeruji tersebut, berhembus angin malam yang dinginnya luar biasa, kise mengeratkan pegangannya pada senter yang ada ditangannya. Kemudian, didepannya ada sebuah pintu besar yang dibukanya dengan cepat.  
Di depannya ada sebuah taman kecil, dengan pohon besar yang dililit tali dan jimat, plus salju yang jatuh dari halaman yang tak terlindungi atap.  
Andaikan tempat ini bukan tempat berhantu, pastilah pemandangan ini sangat indah bagi Kise, tapi sayangnya, tempat ini berhantu.  
Beberapa boneka yang memakai kimono merah tertancap di sekitaran pohon tersebut.  
Di halaman dekat pohon tersebut, ada sebuah batu berwarna ungu yang sangat indah, Kise memungut batu itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku, 'mungkin berguna' pikirnya.

Kemudian, sesosok anak perempuan kecil muncul, seperti mengajak Kise ikut bersamanya, dan Kise mengikutinya...  
Diujung aula, terdapat pintu yang berwarna kebiru-biruan dan dibagian kanan juga ada sebuah pintu. sebuah boneka tertancap di pintu tersebut, dari dalam pintu, Kise dapat mendengar suara nyanyian

"_Neiryasayo hatate_  
_Neiryasayo hatate_  
_Nakukowa kagobune tsuinomichi_"

(Trans :  
_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace  
__Sleep, priestess, lie in peace  
__If you cry, the boat you'll ride, the last trip to the other side)  
_

Lirik selanjutnya dinyanyikan cukup kecil sehingga suaranya tidak kedengaran, Kise mencoba membuka pintunya namun tersegel.  
Oh ya...  
Sedari tadi filamennya berwarna biru, dengan cepat Kise memotret boneka yang ada di pintu tersebut dan kemudian, dia bisa membuka pintunya.  
Didalam ternyata merupakan ruangan yang sempit namun membawa aura yang hangat, banyak boneka didalam dan semuanya berpakaian merah, saking banyaknya boneka didalam, yang dapat dilihat Kise hanyalah warna merah. Di tengah ruangan ada sebuah altar dan kuil mini. di altar tersebut terdapat lilin yang masih menyala dan juga batu permata yang sedikit lebih kecil dari kepalan tangan Kise. Kemudian, mata brown Kise menangkap sebuah cincin dengan ukiran "Bellflower" di pegangannya. Kise memasukkan kunci itu kedalam sakunya dan kemudian berjalan kearah pintu keluar.  
Saat Kise akan mendorong pintu, terdengar sebuah suara dibelakangnya-

"Kau akan kemana?"  
Aura dingin seakan-akan menguar dari belakangnya, Kise berbalik dan menangkap sosok perempuan memakai baju miko ditengah ruangan, memegang palu ditangan kanannya dan paku ditangan kirinya.  
"Kau kan gadis-"  
Baru menyelesaikan tiga kata, pgadis itu langsung melayang dan menyerang Kise, mencoba melukai Kise dengan paku dan palu ditangannya. Kise meraih kameranya dan dengan cepat mengambil gambar saat wajah gadis itu dekat dengannya. gadis itu menghilang sesaat dan muncul dari bawah tanah, sepertinya dia akan segera memaku kaki Kise andaikan Kise tidak mengambil langkah cepat untuk mundur dan mengambil dua bidikan fatal frame ke gadis itu.  
Kemudian gadis itu menghilang, bibirnya membisikkan beberapa kata yang tidak bisa didengar Kise, namun Kise tahu kalau bisikan gadis itu sangatlah lirih.

Kelelahan, Kise mengambil beberapa obat herbal dari dalam sakunya dan menenggaknya dengan cepat. Oh, gadis tadi meninggalkan sebuah buku rupanya. Kelihatannya sebuah diary  
Kise mengambil diary tersebut dan membacanya :

_Apakah ditusuk itu sakit? Kalau sakit, mengapa pakunya harus ditancapkan sedikit demi sedikit? Kenapa tidak langsung ditancapkan dengan satu kali tancapan? Apakah mereka akan mati jika paku itu ditancapkan? Apakah penting jika mereka mati? Aku ingin segera memaku priestess yang ASLI segera..._

Kemudian setelah selesai membaca diary itu, semuanya berubah menjadi warna putih dan Kise terbangun diranjangnya.  
Kemudian, Kise merasakan sakit dibagian lengannya, Kise menutup matanya dan meremas seprei dibawahnya.  
"tattoonya semakin besar dan besar..." panik Kise.  
Kise mengganti piyamanya dengan kaus merah dan jeans selutut, kemudian dia keluar dari kamarnya dan berdiri di dekat balkon, memandang kelantai dasar. Kise dapat melihat Momoi memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong, dengan cepat, Kise melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga. Semakin turun kebawah, Kise dapat mendengar Momoi bernanyi dengan suara pelan, lagu yang membuat Kise shock seketika.

_"Neiryasayo hatate... __Neiryasayo hatate..."  
_"Lagu itu...?"  
"Eh? Oh, Ohayou Ki-chan, ada apa dengan lagu ini?" tanya Momoi bingung.  
"Dari mana kau mendengarnya?"  
"Umm... Itu, aku sering memimpikan lagu ini"

_'huh? Momocchi memimpikan lagu itu? berarti dia juga memiliki mimpi yang sama denganku. Tapi, siapa yang dia kejar masuk ke manor itu? Jangan-jangan...-'_

"Eh Ki-chan, ada surat untukmu, ini..." Momoi menyodorkan amplop berwarna oranye yang langsung diambil dan dibuka oleh Kise

_Dear Kise Ryouta,_  
_Aku mengirimkanmu rekaman tentang Legenda Rakyat. Aku tahu kau akan menjaganya dengan baik. Aku juga mendapat rekaman yang lain tapi sedikit lecet dan rusak, aku akan memperbaiki dan mengirimnya nanti. Oh ya, kau tahu tentang Akashi? Kakak Momoi, kurasa dia telah meninggal akibat mencari novelis bernama Junsei Takamine di dalam Himuro Mansion itu. Oh ya, kurasa aku akan menjelaskannya lebih lanjut nanti. Keadaan Ryo kurang baik sehingga aku harus menjaganya di rumah sakit lebih lama lagi. Terlebih, Ryo hanya bangun untuk sejam atau dua jam kemudian dia akan tertidur seharian lagi. Aku harus mencari lebih banyak soal manor itu._

_Tertanda,_

_Aomine Daiki_

Kise melihat sebuah foto didalam amplop itu. Di foto itu ada seorang pemuda, umurnya sekitar 15 tahun, mata cokelatnya penuh cahaya dan rambut cokelatnya bersinar dibawah sinar mentari. Dibelakang foto, terdapat tulisan tangan Aomine. Ryo daiki. "Jadi, pemuda ini yang bernama Ryo..."  
Didalam amlop masih ada satu barang

Manor of Sleep Record A

"Jadi, yang ada di foto dalam kamar Momoi itu kakaknya Akashi, teman Kurokocchi dan Aomine. Dia menghilang setelah mencari Junsei Takamine. Kurasa Momoi melihat Akashi didalam manor dan mulai mengikutinya... Apakah Momoi masih menunggu kakaknya kembali?"  
Sepertinya Kise berencana menanyakan hal itu pada Momoi nanti.

_-skip time-_

Kise memakai piyamanya. kemudian dia keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke kamar Momoi.  
Kise mengambil nafas panjang dan kemudian mengetuk pintu.  
"masuklah"  
Kise membuka pintu dan melihat Momoi duduk ditepi ranjang dengan gaun tidur berwarna pink-nya.  
"ada apa Ki-chan?"  
Kise tersenyum getir, kemudian menunjuk kearah foto di meja belajar Momoi  
"Momocchi, lelaki yang ada di foto itu-"

"Itu kakakku, dia menghilang cukup lama..." Momoi memotong kata-kata Kise.  
"maaf menanyakannya Momocchi"  
"tak apa Ki-chan" Momoi menutup matanya sesaat.  
"ne, Oyasuminasai Momocchi"  
"oyasumi Ki-chan"  
percakapan singkat dan kemudian Kise keluar dari kamar Momoi.

Dikamarnya, Kise pun memutar tape yang diberikan Aomine

_"Di mimpiku... aku melihat Ibu... di dalam manor. Didalam ada kuil tua. Didalam sangat dingin... salju turun... aku dapat mendengar sebuah lagu... kurasa itu adalah sebuah lullaby. Banyak orang pergi ke kuil itu. sepertinya ada acara pemakaman. semua orang menyembunyikan mata mereka. Ibuku ada di antara mereka... Tak peduli seberapa bannyak dan seberapa keras aku memanggilnya, dia tetap berjalan menjauh... Dan sebelum pintu terkunci, aku merasa sendirian. aku masuk semakin dalam, kurasa aku tak akan bisa kembali..."_

Kemudian suara di tape berakhir. Jadi, banyak orang yang mengalami mimpi serupa. Kise mematikan lampu dan berbaring di ranjangnya..

=Momoi' Side=

Momoi menutup matanya. Hujan diluar seakan membawanya untuk terlelap. Mengapa tadi Ki-chan menanyakan soal Akashi?  
Tak lama, mata Momoi tertutup, dan ia pun terlelap

**To be continued**

* * *

Yaaahh~~~ Chapter 4 is up!  
Gomen kalau lama update dan chapter ini kependekan  
Author kehabisan ide T^T

OK, author balas review dulu :  
Your fan : Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^  
Seicchin : pusing minum param*x *ngiklan XD  
Eiji : Why you're crying? :O *panics*  
Sky : hahaha, gpp, arigatou atas saran-sarannya, sangat membangun ^^

Segitu dulu  
RnR ya Minna~~~ ^o^


	5. Chapter 5 : The Evil Dream

**Chapter 5**  
**The Evil Dream**

Momoi terbangun dengan lemah. Mata berwarna pink-nya melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan kebingungan  
"Ini dimana?". Momoi berdiri dari batu tempat dia berbaring sebelumnya. Rambutnya tergerai seperti biasanya, dia memakai baju seragam sekolahnya yang dulu, dengan rok pendek berwarna hitam, dasi berwarna pink dan jaket biru kesayangannya.  
"Eh? Baju ini kan... Aku sudah mengepaknya kedalam kardus...". Itu baju yang dia gunakan, saat dulu dia mencari Akashi di dalam Himuro Mansion...

Momoi melihat ke sekelilingnya, dia berbalik saat merasa ada yang menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya dan kaget saat mengetahui itu adalah tali. Tali yang tergantung di atap-atap bangunan...  
Momoi menatap koridor tempatnya berdiri, wajahnya berubah pucat. Momoi kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya yang menyebabkan ia bersandar di dinding kayu koridor tersebut  
"Tidak mungkin..."  
Momoi melihat kearah kirinya dan mendapati cermin besar yang sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya.

"Tidak mungkin ini terjadi..." Momoi berkata dengan lirih  
Momoi berjalan lurus tanpa melihat arah  
BRUK!  
"Ah.. Ittai..." Momoi melihat kearah benda yang membuatnya jatuh. Kamera Obscura.  
Kamera Obsucra, kamera yang ini tidak mirip dengan kepunyaan Kise, namun lebih mirip atau mungkin bisa dibilang sama dengan kamera peninggalan ibunya. Momoi mengambil kamera itu..  
"Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.."  
Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi kamera ditangan Momoi...  
Kamera itu seakan membawa luka lama Momoi kembali.

"Momoi..."  
Momoi langsung melihat kearah cermin didepannya ketika suara seorang perempuan memasuki indera pendengarannya. Matanya terbelalak saat dia melihat sesuatu dibelakangnya. Perempuan dengan rambut panjang yang menyembunyikan wajahnya, memakai kimono putih. Bekas tali ada dibagian leher, pergelangan tangan dan kakinya.

"KYAAA"

Momoi berteriak dan menutup matanya, namun saat ia membuka matanya, tak ada siapa-siapa disana.  
Momoi menarik nafas panjang, mencoba membuang jauh-jauh rasa takutnya dan berjalan mendekati cermin kemudian berbelok kanan, Momoi tahu kalau itu adalah ruangan perapian. Namun pintunya terkunci, sebenarnya, diseberang masih ada pintu yang menuju ke aula.  
Momoi berjalan ke seberang, mencoba membuka pintu disana, sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu, dia menemukan senter dibawah kakinya.  
"senter! syukurlah ada benda ini" bibir Momoi membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.  
'kukira kekuatanku sudah hilang, ternyata aku kembali lagi ketempat ini'  
Memang, setelah insiden Himuro Mansion dua tahun yang lalu, Momoi kehilangan kekuatan supranaturalnya yang dapat melihat hantu, dia tak dapat melihat makhluk halus lagi semenjak itu.

Mungkin, ini karena Kise, yang membahas soal Akashi lagi padanya, membuka kenangan lama yang akhirnya membangkitkan lagi kekuatan indera keenamnya, namun Momoi tahu, dia tidak menyalahkan Kise dalam hal ini.  
Momoi berjalan diantara jeruji-jeruji, di di akhir ruangan, dia dapat melihat kuil kecil yang dibangun oleh raja Himuro. Momoi melihat kearah kanan, pintu. Saat Momoi akan membukanya, pintu itu terkunci, Momoi dapat melihat sebuah mesin terpajang didepan pintu itu, terdapat 3 batu, masing-masing tertulis "いち,"に" dan "さん" dan juga terdapat satu tempat batu yang kosong.  
mau tidak mau, Momoi harus mencari batu terakhir. Momoi memutuskan unruk kembali ke koridor yang penuh tali itu.  
Baru beberapa langkah Momoi berjalan, dia sudah dapat merasakan aura dingin dari belakangnya dan juga filamennya berubah merah.

Berbekal kemampuannya yang dulu, Momoi dengan cepat berbalik dan menaikkan kameranya, mengambil gambar dari sang hantu yang menyerangnya. Wajah hantu itu sangat menyeranmkan dengan darah yang berlumuran dari wajahnya. Hantu itu mengangkat senjata semacam sabit ditangannya dan mulai kembali menyerang Momoi, namun sesaat sebelum senjatanya itu mengenai Momoi, Momoi sudah terlebih dulu memotret hantu itu, membuatnya tersungkur jatuh ke belakang. Di luar dugaan, hantu itu bergerak lebih cepat-  
STAB  
sabit hantu itu menancap tepat disamping kaki Momoi, andaikan Momoi sedikit lebih kekanan, mungkin dia yang akan menjadi sasaran sabit itu. Dengan cepat Momoi berlari ke arah pintu dengan mesin-mesin didepannya itu dan memotret dari arah sana. HAntu itu kemudian menghilang.

Momoi berjalan kearah hantu tadi hilang dan menemukan suatu barang.  
"Mask of Reflection", itu adalah topeng yang digunakan raja Himuro ketika Strangling Ritual dimulai. Momoi ingat dimana dia harus menaruh topeng tersebut, di pintu wilayah masuk mansion ini. Momoi berjalan kembali kearah koridor penuh tali kemudian membuka pintu diujung koridor itu ke bagian awal mansion Himuro. Kenangan lama kembali mengisi benaknya, ruangan ini sama persis dengan ruangan dua tahun lalu, terdapat lubang besar ditengah ruangan ini. Momoi berjalan kearah pintu utama yang membawanya keluar dari mansion, filamennya bersinar biru terang, menandakan dia harus mengambil foto dibagian ini. Momoi pun mengambil foto dan keluarlah foto 'undeveloped', Momoi tahu dia harus mencari barang yang sesuai dengan foto ini agar pintunya dapat terbuka.  
Momoi berputar 180 derajat dan berjalan kearah pintu dibagian kiri, dia menaruh topeng yang didapatnya tadi di pintu itu, kemudian pintu itu bergerak membuka. Ruangan penyimpanan ikan, ruangan paling menjijikkan sepanjang masa.  
Sebenarnya pintu ini tidak membawanya keruangan ini, kalau saja itu dua tahun yang lalu. Lantai ruangan ini terbelah menjadi tiga bagian, yang setiap belahannya diisi dengan air yang berwarna hijau yang penuh dengan ikan -ikan yang sudah mati didalamnya, untuk menyeberangi belahan ruangan itu, ada papan tempat berpijak yang bisa digunakan, Momoi melewati papan itu satu persatu dengan perlahan, menghindari kemungkinan dia jatuh kedalam air yang penuh dengan ikan yang sudah mati itu. Dipojok kanan ruangan itu ada sebuah pintu kecil, yang langsung dibuka Momoi. Didalam, ada ruangan yang bersih dengan kurungan, disanalah Kirie, hantu di Himuro Mansion ini harus tinggal selama sepuluh tahun sebelum menjalankan ritualnya  
Momoi berjalan masuk kedalam kurungan itu, hanya ada satu jendela yang letaknya sangat tinggi didalam kurungan itu  
Ada sebuah diary diatas meja dalam kurungan itu.  
Sepertinya diary milik Kirie.

Salju terus menerus turun. Sepertinya ini adalah salju terakhir yang bisa kulihat dari jendela ini. Ketika aku melihat salju ini berjatuhan, banyak kenangan yang sudah terlewatkan, rasanya terulang kembali. Akhirnya, aku dapat menyelesaikan tugasku, aku akan menyerahkan tubuhku ke tali-tali itu untuk menyegel gerbang itu.

Kirie Himuro

Momoi menyimpan kembali diary itu ketempatnya dan keluar dari kurungan itu, dia berjalan kearah pintu yang berlawanan dengan pintu masuk ruangan ini. Pintu yang terbuat dari batu, dengan ukiran tali disisinya, Momoi membuka pintu itu dan melihat ruangan itu dengan tatapan kaget.  
Rope Altar Room, begitulah dia menyebutnya. Ada alas besar tempat ritual dilaksanakan ditengah-tengah ruangan.  
Dan lima kayu yang dapat diputar dengan tali terikat di tali itu.  
Momoi melihat darah di lantai dan alas ritual dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

DING!  
Penglihatannya berubah hitam putih, Momoi melihat kedepan, seseorang seperti diikat ke lima kayu itu dan kayu itu diputar sehingga mencekik orang yang bersangkutan, Kirie.  
Pergelangan tangan, kaki dan leher orang itu pun putus, bersimbah darah.  
Kemudian, seseorang menutupi tubuh orang tadi dengan selimut, dan penglihatan Momoi kembali ke sedia kala.

Momoi memandang kearah altar, dia dapat melihat sosok Kirie tertutupi oleh selimut di alas altar tersebut  
Momoi berlari dengan cepat dan menarik selimut itu sambil menutup matanya-

-dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Hanya darah kering dan beberapa daging yang sudah membusuk...  
"hah..."  
Kemudian, tangan muncul didekat alas tempat Momoi berdiri, hantu itu tidak kelihatan bentuknya, namun dengan tangannya yang panjang dan bekas tali di lehernya, Momoi tahu, itu Kirie

Momoi menutup matanya dengan cepat dan mencoba mengambil gambar, dia tidak mendengar suara apa-apa namun ketika dia membuka matanya, dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa disana.  
Momoi berjalan kearah pintu batu diseberang pintu yang tadi dimasukinya, dia tahu, pintu ini menuju ke Last Passage, area dimana terdapat gerbang kematian dan tempat terakhir kalinya dia melihat Akashi...  
"Aku tak boleh berjalan lebih jauh..."

Momoi berjalan kembali ke ruang kurungan, area penyimpanan ikan menuju ke bagian awal Himuro Manison, berniat membuka pintu dimana ia mendapatkan 'undeveloped' foto tadi

"Kakakmu ada disana..."

Momoi mendengar suara bisikan dibelakangnya, dan melihat gadis berpakaian miko menunjuk kearah koridor yang penuh tali.  
"a-apa?" hantu tersebut langsung menghilang, Momoi dengan cepat berlari kearah koridor itu, sesampainya ditengah koridor, gadis miko tadi berjalan menuju kearah kanan, kearah perapian yang tadinya tersegel, Momoi dengan cepat berlari mengikutinya, membuka pintu menuju ke perapian.

Momoi berjalan mengikuti ke mana gadis itu menuntunnya  
Meskipun hatinya berkata ia harus kembali, namun tidak dengan tubuhnya.  
"disana..."  
Momoi berbelok ke kiri dan memasuki ruangan yang ditengahnya terdapat tirai yang membentuk persegi, entah didalamnya ada apa.  
Di bagian kanannya ada tangga, Momoi berlari kearah tangga tersebut dan memilih tangga menuju kebawah.  
Momoi dapat melihat gadis itu berdiri didepan pintu dan kemudian menghilang.  
Momoi menuruni tangga didepannya dan membuka pintu dibawah, kemudian, semuanya berubah gelap

* * *

Kise terbangun dari tidurnya, "Itu mimpi Momocchi... Kenapa aku bisa memimpikannya?"  
"Ruangan tempat Momoi berada berbeda dengan tempatku, sepertinya ruangan itu berhubungan dengan kakak Momoi.."  
Kise berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar Momoi  
"Momocchi, bisakah aku masuk?"  
"y-ya..."  
Kise membuka pintu kamar Momoi, gorden jendela kamar tertutup sehingga ruangan itu tampak gelap

"Oh ya, Ki-chan, kemarin aku membongkar barang milik nii-san dan aku menemukan ini"  
Kise mengambil foto yang disodorkan Momoi, di foto itu ada seorang lelaki yang berambut biru sebiru lautan dengan mata yang berwarna senada.  
"Itu dari Aomine Daiki, Ki-chan, oh ya, ada pesan yang ditinggalkan juga untukmu"

Kise berterima kasih pada Momoi dan meninggalkan Momoi sendirian, turun kebawah dan mengambil pesan yang ditinggalkan Aomine.

_Dear Kise Ryouta,_  
_Apakah kau sudah mendengar tiga tape lain yang aku kirimkan? Kau tahu, aku memimpikan manor of sleep itu. Kemudian, aku mendapat kamera obscura didalam, kurasa aku terlalu khawatir pada Ryo sehingga jadi begini, tapi, kurasa inilah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan Ryo_

_Tertanda,_

_Aomine Daiki_

Kise melihat kedalam amplop dan mengambil dua tape didalam  
Satunya berlabel : Manor of Sleep B  
dan satunya lagi  
Testimony of the same dream

Kise mengambil semuanya dan kembali ke kamarnya  
Kise memutar tape itu di radio yang ada di kamarnya.

_"Ya, mimpi itu. Aku memimpikan manor itu. Namaku Murasakibara Atsushi. Itu manor yang sama, besar dan sunyi_  
_Aku mendengar sebuah lagu dinyanyikan, dan aku melihat anak-anak yang memaku boneka ke dinding. Tattoo ditubuhku terus menjalar.."_

Kise mengeluarkan tape itu dan menggantinya dengan yang lain

_"Hmm, didalam manor itu bersalju, ada darah. Banyak orang mati. Di salah satu aula ada lelaki dengan pakaian putih penuh darah, di dinding juga ada darah. Di dinding juga banyak tangan... Wanita itu, kemarin dia menyentuhku, dan semenjak itu, saat aku bangun, aku melihat banyak tattoo ditubuhku."_

**- To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Chapter 5's up~~~  
Huaaa gomenne Momocchi, diriku membuatmu begini X_X**

Balasan review :

Your fan :: ok, arigatou ^^  
Seicchin :: apa-apaan kamu? X_X, saya maunya Sei-chan yang mati #plakk  
Sky :: umm, iya, Mafuyu itu Akashi, Arigatou sudah baca ^^

RnR ne minna ^^


	6. Chapter 6 : The Vanishing

**Chapter 6's up  
Ga terasa udah chapter 6 T^T  
Silahkan membaca minna~  
Kali ini Aomine side :3**

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
** The Vanishing**

Aomine mengelus lembut rambut coklat Ryo  
"Ryuu… Aniki… Aniki…"  
Hati Aomine bagaikan tersayat pisau melihat keadaan Ryo yang seperti ini….  
Semua ini salahnya, andaikan dia menjaga Ryo dan Ryuu, semuaya tak begini…  
Perlahan, Aomine merebahkan kepalanya disamping tempat tidur Ryo, dia benar-benar merasa lelah, setelah seharian bekerja, ditambah lagi dia harus menjaga Ryo di rumah sakit ini. Perlahan, matanya mulai menutup, membawanya ke alam mimpi…

* * *

Aomine merasakan aura yang kuat dibelakangnya. Dia menunduk dan bersembunyi dibalik balok kayu dibelakangnya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat wanita bertattoo lewat di pintu ruangan yang ditempatinya sekarang…  
Setelah merasa aman, Aomine berdiri dan berjalan pelan keluar dari ruangan yang ditempatinya saat ini.  
Setelah berada diluar, Aomine melihat kearah kiri, dengan jelas, dia dapat melihat wanita itu berjalan terus ke koridor yang gelap…  
Sedangkan ketika dia melihat ke kanan, dia melihat dua jalan yang bercabang. Dengan cepat, Aomine mengambil jalan yang berlawanan dari wanita bertattoo itu.

"Gomennasai, Hontou ni gomennasai…"

Aomine mendengar bisikan memilukan seorang pemuda. Aomine dengan cepat menoleh ke kiri dan melihat pemuda dengan jaket jeans, celana hitam dan sepatu coklat.

"RYO!"

Aomine meneriakkan namanya, mengejar Ryo. Namun saat berbelok ke kiri-

-dia melihat banyak crimson butterflies berkerumun di satu-satunya pintu yang menjadi kemungkinan hilangnya Ryo. Namun saat Aomine mencoba membukanya, pintu itu terkunci dengan ukiran kupu-kupu dipegangannya.  
"Haah! Bagaimana dia bias masuk?!"  
Aomine dengan cepat berbalik arah dan melangkah dengan cepat, satu-satunya cara agar tidak terlihat oleh wanita bertattoo dan menaiki tangga didekat pintu itu.  
Diatas, ada double door dengan lilin yang hampr padam. Aomine mengecek pintu itu dan menyadari kalau pintu itu terkunci dan beralih untuk membuka pintu yang lain yang ada disana.  
Awalnya, Aomine ragu kalau dia barusan melihat perempuan jauh didalam ruangan itu, namun setelah mengucek matanya dengan pelan, dia hanya melihat ruang kimono.  
Ruangan kimono itu hanya dipenuhi oleh kimono, sepertinya taka da yang lain lagi diruangan itu selain tatami disudut ruangan.  
Tak lama kemudian, Aomine mulai mendengar suara-suara aneh, namun beberapa detik kemudian, suara itu menghilang. Aomine mengenali asal suara tersebut dan mulai mengikuti instingnya ke tempat yang ia yakini merupakan asal dari suara itu. Kemudian, setelah sampai, Aomine hanya melihat sebuah Koto, dengan diary ungu diatasnya. Penasaran, Aomine pun memungut diary tersebut dan membacanya

_Sudah berapa hari yang terlewatkan? Berapa bulan? Berapa tahun? Sudah banyak orang luar yang dibawa kesini. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mirip dengannya. Dia bilang rambutku sangat indah. Tapi, seberapa banyak aku mengundang orang luar, aku tak pernah menemukannya. Hal yang bias kulakukan sekarang hanya menyisir rambutku dan menunggu dia. Menunggu dia kembali dengan kameranya dan memotretku lagi…_

Aomine menaruh kembali diary itu dan keluar dari area itu. Di bagian kanannya ada dinding dengan lemari kecil dan bantal dibawahnya. Dinding itu sedikit lebih gelap dari dinding sebelumnya..  
Saat Aomine menyentuhnya-

Matanya terbelalak saat dinding itu sangat lembut, dan lembab…  
Aomine dengan panic langsung menarik tangannya dari dinding tersebut dan mundur beberapa langkah…  
Aomine berhenti melangkahkan kakinya untuk mundur saat kakinya seperti menendang sesuatu, Aomine melihat kebawah dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah senter.  
Aomine menyalakan senter itu dan mengarahkannya kearah dinding.  
Ternyata-

- apa yang ada di dinding itu adalah rambut…  
Rambut-rambut itu terlalu banyak sampai rasanya hamper menutupi dinding itu, diatas rambut itu ada semacam jepitan rambut. Dan dibagian bawah untaian-untaian rambut tersebut, terdapat tatakan cermin.  
Tak ada lagi sesuatu yang ingin dilihatnya diruangan itu, Aomine melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Siapa… kau?"

Aomine berbalik dan melihat sesosok bayangan didekat Koto tempat dia meninggalkan diary ungu tadi. Aomine dengan cepat berlari kearah pintu keluar ruangan itu setelah dia melihat sesosok bayangan itu mulai terbang dan menembus beberapa kimono, termasuk tatami diujung ruangan.  
Aomine semakin panik,,, dia mencoba untuk membuka kenob pintu didepannya, namun pintu itu terkunci dengan ukiran "Holy", Aomine dengan cepat memutar pikirannya, mencari cara agar pintu ini bisa terbuka dan ia bisa keluar dari sini.  
'hah! Jepit rambut!'  
Aomine berlari menuju tempat dimana dindingnya penuh rambut dan mengambil jepit rambut di untaian rambut tersebut, dia baru menyadari kalau jepit rambut itu memiliki ukiran yang sama dengan ukiran di gembok pintu ini.  
Setelah memasukkan jepitan rambut itu kedalam lubang kunci, pintu pun terbuka  
Aomine dengan cepat keluar dan membanting pintu itu dari luar…  
Ketika sampai diluar, Aomine mendengar suara parau seorang wanita

"Kau bilang, kau akan kembali padaku!

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Aomine melirik kesampingnya, dan melihat sesosok perempuan melayang kearahnya, dan kemudian menerjang Aomine, berusaha melukainya…  
Aomine menghindar dengan sigap

"gotcha! hahahaha"

Wanita itu mulai histeris dan menerjang Aomine lagi. Aomine dapat melihat wajah wanita itu yang berlumuran darah, dan juga rambut panjangnya yang sangat indah. Aomine dengan sigap menghindar lagi dan berlari turun ke tangga….  
Tak lama kemudian, dia mendengar suara memekik seorang wanita

"AKITO!"

"hah… hah…Perempuan tadi gila!"  
Setelah beberapa lama menarik nafas, Aomine baru menyadari kalau dari tangga itu, dia apat melihat ruangan kimono diatas. Didepannya sekarang ada pintu kecil dan tangga yang menuju ke double door. Kemudian, Aomine memutuskan untuk tidak menaiki tangga, dan membuka pintu lain, didepannya sekarang ada ruangan yang besar, di sebelah kanannya ada tangga dan diatas sepertinya banyak rak buku. pintu kecil didepannya terkunci dengan desain bunga Hawaii. Dibawah tangga juga ada pintu, sepertinya, terlalu banyak pintu diruangan ini. Ktika Aomine membukanya, dia ada di sebuah koridor dengan banyak lilin di sampingnya. Tak lama kemudian, Aomine mendengar suara pintu dibuka…  
"Eh? Ryo!"  
Aomine berlari menyusuri koridor itu dan ia berhenti ketika…

Ketika suara itu ternyata dating dari wanita bertattoo yang tidak lama kemudian menyadari keberadaannya dan mulai menyerangnya  
"kau…"  
Wanita it uterus mengejarnya, dan menyentuh lengannya, tak lama kemudian, Aomine mulai merasakan ada tattoo ditubuhnya, namun ia mengabaikannya dan tetap berlari, bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak boleh mati konyol disini.

Aomine membuka pintu yang menjadi tempat keluar wanita bertattoo tadi, dan kemudian, wanita itu pergi…  
"hah… syukurlah…"

Sekarang Aomine ada didalam ruangan yang besar dimana ditengah ruangan tersebut ada sebuah jam yang sangat besar

TAP.. TAP.. TAP…

sesaat saat mendengar langkah kaki itu, Aomine mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat wanita tua berjalan di lantai dua area ini. Tak lama kemudian, wanita tua itu pergi dengan menembus dinding didekatnya.  
Aomine naik ke lantai dua, diatas banyak lemari-lemari temoat menyimpan baju yang tak terpakai.  
Rata-rata lemari iitu sudah rusak dan terkunci sehingga Aommine tidak bisa membukanya. Namun ada satu lemari yang terbuka, didalamnya ada kimono, beberapa diary dan buku, kemudian dibagian yang lebih dalam ada kamera yang berlabel "Camera Obscura"  
Bentuknya sangat mirip dengan kamera yang dia kirimkan pada Kuroko.

Kemudian, bersama dengan kamera itu, ada sebuah buku dengan label "Folklore Notes 3"

_Sudah setengah bulan semenjak aku masuk kedalam manor ini. Setelah salju hilang, aku akan berpisah dengan Kyouka dan seppertinya tak akan bisa kembali kesini. Laki-laki tak dibituhkan di manor ini. Kalau bisa, aku ingin membawa Kyouka pergi denganku. Dia memiliki rambut yang indah. Aku ingin memotretnya menggunakan kamera Obscuraku. Kadang, orang-orang dari desa dating kemari, mereka menggunakan masker dan menutupi wajah mereka. Kali ini, orang dari desa yang dating seorang wanita. Dia menggendong bayinya yang sudah meninggal dan menangis. Aku juga dapat mendengar sebuah "lullaby" dinyanyikan. Ritual ini seperti upacara pemakaman saja…_

"Jadi wanita itu bernama Kyouka.."

Aomine mengecek keadaan kamera itu dan mendapatkan 50 film bertype 14 didalamnya  
Setelah melihat-lihat ruangan itu dan menemukan bahwa taka da yang menarik disana, Aomine pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Aomine keluar dari ruangan itu dan melihat ke area rak buku, dia menemukan kunci berukiran kupu-kupu disana, akhirnya….

Kemudian, Aomine berjalan kembali ke tempat dimana ia melihat Ryo, ke pintu berukiran kupu-kupu tadi, untungnya, taka da satupun roh yang menghadangnya selama ia berjalan kesana.  
Sesampainya dipintu itu, Aomine membukanya  
"Ryo?"  
Kemudian, kumpulan kupu-kupu didepan pintu itu terbang masuk kedalam sebuah jeruji besi yang berfungsi sebagai dinding ruang tahanan, kemudian, Aomine mendengar suara keponakannya berbisik

"Aku berjanji pada aniki kalau kita akan… selalu bersama… jadi, aku akan pergi juga bersamanya… agar kami bisa bersama lagi… untuk menebus kesalahanku waktu itu…."

"RYO!"  
"Tunggu sebentar, akan kucarikan kunci untuk membuka pintu ini"

Aomine baru saja akan berjalan, namun dia mulai merasakan tubuhnya melayang sebelum akhirnya dia terbangun dari mimpinya.

Kise membuka matanya….  
Ia terbangun saat tengah malam…  
"Aomine Daiki… aku melihat mimpinya…"  
Kise mendengar suara aneh, dia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan kearah kamar Momoi, setelah berdiri cukup lama disana, dia sadar kalau suara itu bukan dari sana, jadi satu-satunya sumber suara adalah..

Kamar Kuroko…

Kise lalu berjalan kekamar Kuroko, dan dia merrasakan suara itu bertambah keras bunyinya.  
Dan itu berasal dari lemari Kuroko…  
Kise membuka lemari itu, dan hanya mendapati kosong..

'tak ada apa-apa disini…'  
'Eh?! Chotto matte…'  
Kise melihat keatas lemari Kuroko dan mendapati pintu diatasnya, lemari ini merupakan jalan satu-satunya keatap, dan suara tadi sepertinya berasal dari atap!  
Kise dengan susah payah membuka pintu diatas lemari dan naik kea tap, sesampainya dia diatas, suara itu hilang….  
Kemudian, dia mendengar suara seseorang sedang merangkak…  
Kise melihat ke sekitarnya dan

dan dia melihat sesosok wanita sedang merangkak dari area kosong atap itu.  
Panik menguasainya, Kise sempat berpikiran untuk langsung loncat turun ke lemari Kuroko, namun dia merasakan hawa dingin dari belakangnya  
Ketika Kise melihat kebawah…

Dia melihat sepasang tangan pucat memeluk lehernya…

BRUK!

Kise terguling jatuh dari tempat tidurnya, tattoo menyebar dari bahu ke pergelangan tangannya, namun dia mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dan mengambil foto 'undeveloped' di kamera obscuranya  
Kise keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke kamar Kuroko, memeriksa lemari dan atapnya, hanya untuk menemukan box berisi radio…  
Di box radio itu tertulis  
"Spirit Stone Radio SSR"

Radio yang diciptakan Dr. Kunihiko Asou, jika memasukkan batu special kedalam radio ini, kau dapat mendengar suara hantu.

Kemudian, ada note kecil tertempel diradio itu, dari Aomine…

Dear Kuroko,  
Aku menemukan ini ditempat aku menemukan Camera Obscura. Sebenarnya, Ryo yang memberitahuku soal radio ini, dia bilang dia dapat mendengar suara hantu dan beberapa pikiran Mayu. Aku harap kau dapat menemukan sesuatu tentang radio ini

Tertanda,

Aomine Daiki

Kemudian, Kise membawa turun radio itu dan menaruhnya dikamarnya, lalu turun dan menuju ke dark room untuk mencuci fotoo-fotonya  
Salah satu foto, boneka yang ditusuk di dinding, kemudian yang kedua, perempuan yang membawa paku dan palu ditangannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kise kembali ke ruang makan dan menemukan Momoi duduk di sofa dengan mata yang sedikit mirip dengan mata panda.  
"kau baik-baik saja?"  
"sebenarnya, tidak, aku susah tidur untuk beberapa hari ini Ki-chan…"  
"Sebenarnya, aku ingin menanyakan-'

"apa?"

"tolong, carikan aku data mengenai foto ini, onegai…"  
"Oh, aku punya sedikit data yang sudah aku cari, ini…. Aku mencarinya karena aku sempat membaca artikel ini ditumpukan Koran lama"

_Buried Mummies_

_Dilaporkan bahwa dalam proses pembangunan ulang Kukaiji temple, ditemukan banyak mumi terkubur di dinding koridor. Di koridor itu memang terdapat bercak hitam seukuran manusia, awalnya pengunjung mengira itu adalah akar pohon, namun setelah diperiksa, ternyata itu mumi, kabarnya mumi itu merupakan korban sebuah ritual._

_Banyak tulang terdapat di kuil_

_Tanggal 8, setelah survey disebuah manor dilakukan, didapati banyak tulang berserakan di halaman manor. Jubah putih yang digunakan, mengindikasikan kalau mereka adalah pekerja manor._

Dibawah, ada kumpulan artikel dalam bahasa inggris

_History of the manor_

_The say there were several villages around the manor until the 1900's. But today only the abandoned house remains. Even the landowner doesn't know when or why it was built. Now only the area around the entrance is left, but originally it was a huge manor, deep and strangely shaped. It seems on old maps that a shrine is occasionally drawn in. But now there exists not so much as a trace of it, and not much is known about it, only that the outlying mountains has a myth that is connected to the other world. The rumor of the "ghost manor" may be due to the myth but since long ago the abandoned house has been called a ghost manor. Many people visit it just because of that rumor. The rumor is that "you could meet the dead at the manor" and further that the dead you meet will summon you to the "other world". The rumor's origins are said to be in seances that were held in a shrine there. However, that is merely a rumor too. In any case, I think the story of the mountain connected to the other world is just the source of the rumor._

'Tempat bertemu orang mati?, itu sebabnya aku melihat Kurokocchi disana?'

"Ki-chan? Daijoubu desuka?  
"um"

* * *

"nee… kau bermimpi hal yang sama?"  
"ya, Ryo, bertahanlah, aku akan mencoba menyelamatkanmu"

* * *

**_Balasan review  
Seicchin :: Ia neng~~~~ :p *malas nulis panjang"* #plakk_**

**_Your fan :: Hai'~~~ arigatou~~ :3_**

Mrs. Malaslogin :: ne~ ariggatou gozaimasu :3

**_rnr minna :3  
_**


End file.
